aquamis oneshot!
by purpleanime
Summary: aqualad and artemis, a little oneshot of some fluff i'd love to see in the show. btw i'm quite aware this a crack pairing and will never happen. so no need for flames. GIVE IT A SHOT, YOU MIGHT LIKE IT! Rated t for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I watched the show and ladies and gents I've gotta tell ya… I FRICKIN LOVE IT! OMG FINALLY A GOOD SHOW ON CARTOONNETWORK! My favorite character (so far) is aqualad! He's so frickin awesome!Artemis looks pretty cool to but I really wanna see what she's like. My interpretation is probably very incorrect so I'll probably be taking the fic down the minute they show the real her. but for now I will enjoy my crazy guess.**

**SO … after years of seeing people pair up the most god awful completely impossible pairings i have finally snapped!  
I AM NOW A CRACK SHIPPER, HEAR ME ROAR!  
lord only knows why i find this pairing even possible but something about seeing these two side by side made me go...  
**  
"oohh they'd make a cute couple!"

**BTW to all the haters out there… I TOTALLY 100% AGREE this pairing will probably NEVER HAPPEN however this fan FICTION . com, and as crazy fan I thought it be a funny pairing.**

**I'd love to see some comments! NO FLAMES! Oh i deeply apologize for the atrocious grammar and terrible writing… I'm just a sad nerd with no writing skill, be gentle and forgiving I'm a total NEWB!**

**Oooohhhh one LAST thing. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS D.C. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want start becoming a better writer!**

**Okay oneshot now!**

**Names**

"megan." the green girl greeted with a kind smile.

"wally." The flirtatious redhead sighed.

"superboy." She heard from the blue eyed grump behind most of the group.

"robin." The boy wonder identified.

" and I'm Kaldur' amh." The de-facto leader concluded. Artemis scanned him for a good second and let out a smile.

"cute." She replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"my name?" he asked in confusion as the smallest trace of blush engraved itself on his usually serious face.

"sure." She teased coquettishly. Wally and robin raised a brow while snickering at the confused atlantian.

**Apology**

"I'm sorry it's been rough start with you and the team." Kaldur started as he stood beside the archer. She didn't glance away from her monitor as she continued typing some obscure programming into the cave data, something the boy wonder had "politely" decline to do, when she asked. Apparently the team wasn't quite fond of her cold and calculating methods of crime fight, and she couldn't have cared less.

"it's fine, I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to do my job." She responded in her usual no-nonsense tone. Kaldur held in a sigh. Kid flash was right, (there's something he'd never say outloud) women were quite confusing, one minute she's being all cute and another she's as stoic as the batman.

"i know that but I've asked them to lighten up." He replied reassuringly. "This will all work out a lot smoother if we learn to accept each other."

"thanks." She replied in a monotone voice still typing away refusing to meet his eyes. He stood there for a second awaiting some kind of reaction, but received none. He closed his eyes and accepted her silence as he started walking off.

" and for the record, I'd like to consider us friends." He announced, he paused as he heard the typing stop.

"friends huh?" she asked darting her eyes towards the hero.

"yes, friends." He confirmed looking back at her.

"soo… since your "friends" have been less than hospitable with me." She said standing up from her chair and walking towards him. " maybe you, as a good "friend," should make it up to me?" she smile poking him in the chest, now using a completely different tone; this one was much more playful.

"anything in particular?" he asked raising brow not even trying to mask his confusion.

"dinner." She stated without missing a beat. The alantian blinked staring at her in shock.

"dinner?" he asked baffled by her request.

"you heard me." She responded with a sly grin. He raised his brow but then suddenly the confused gaze he was giving her washed from his face.

"alright… dinner on me, I'll go tell the guys." He replied. The archer nearly fell down anime style. HE COULD NOT BE THIS DENSE!

"wait what?" she protested looking up at him.

"it's a good idea, we really haven't interacted much outside of a crime scene, some team bonding will do us good, smart thinking Artemis." He praised running off to tell the others. She resisted the urge to facepalm.

"… yup that's what I meant by dinner… a team building activity." She muttered sarcastically. "still…" she said putting her hands on her hips. "the naïve thing is pretty cute."

**Communication**

"you bought a gold fish?" Kaldur asked as the archer gingerly placed a small fish bowl with an even small fish onto of the kitchen counter.

"his name is Ollie." She declared with a smile leaning on the counter bring her face close to his, he backed up flustered by her actions.

"and why did you buy Ollie?" he asked trying to distract her from her primary objective, she pouted at his rejection.

"I didn't buy him, I won him." She replied somewhat proudly, he looked confused.

"at the carnival? I thought you went home early." He asked knowing that the archer had found the carnival quite boring while her team mates were quite whelmed to be there. (except superboy who had smart mind to stay home despite Megan's pleads.)

"did you miss me?" she asked raising a brow with her usual grin. He turned from her cheeky smile, he'd never met land dwelling woman that was so forward.

"we all did." He replied trying to be prudent.

"hmp, sure." She muttered placing her hands on her hips. "anyways I did leave early but on my way out I saw this water gun booth, and well Ollie was the grand prize… and I mean you should have seen him, he looked so lonely."

"are sure it wasn't just the fact you can't resist a challenge?" he mocked.

"that might have been it, after all I am… very persistent." She paused to the draw out words in teasing manner. the hero scurried away suddenly feeling the urge to get anything out of the refrigerator and keep away from the blond. His blushing cheeks cooled off from the cool air. Artemis let out a silent sigh in frustration.

"it's fine if keep him in the cave right?" she asked changing the subject trying make the teen more comfortable.

"well he's small so he won't cause trouble." Aqualad replied clearing his throat, happy with the change in dialog.

"hey can you do me a favor?" she asked grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"sure." He replied.

" can you ask Ollie if he likes his new home?" she requested sincerely. Artemis fought the urge to bust out laughing from the incredulous look the hero was giving her.

"you're serious?" he asked in complete disbelief.

"of course I am, doesn't make much sense to keep him here if he's going to be miserable." She retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The alantian sighed, from commanding the creatures of sea to help him fight crime to asking goldfish if it's comfy, Artemis sure knew how to make man feel small. He looked at Ollie and obliged with Artemis's request. The response Ollie gave him was what made his day, she noticed his smile.

"what? What he say?" she demanded.

"**she** said Ollie better be short for Olivia, and that she'd like a little more sunlight." He chuckled as the archer gaped while picking up the fish bowl.

"well aren't you a little diva?"she said looking the fish in the eye.

"Reminds me of someone."Kaldur teased leaving Artemis with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

**END.**

**hope you liked tell me what ya think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! Since a few people seemed to like the oneshots I made I decided! What the heck! Let's make a few more!**

**I've trying to find spoilers on artemis' personality and all I can really find is that she has dangerous past and is determined and serious (HUGE difference from how I wrote her!)**

**SOOO this time I've tried to make her more serious, in this series of oneshot's she a lot more abstained to the idea of a relationship even though she has feelings for Kaldur.**

**Alright so as always tell this crazy nerd whatcha think! And I'll high appreciate it!**

**Okay…. Soo oneshots know!**

**Discovery**

Once is happenstance… Robin knew that:

Just because he and Kid Flash had caught a glimpse of Artemis and Kaldur alone at café, did not mean their teammates were in a relationship.

Twice is coincidence, Wally, being a man of science, reasoned:

Catching both of them watching a movie together did not mean their teammates were in a relationship.

However… three times, the duo decided, meant someone was getting some action:

Watching Aqualad casually suggest to the archer that they should go to the beach next Saturday, only to see the usually stoic archer let out a trace of a smile and nod in agreement, **totally** meant their teammates were in a relationship, a secret one to be exact.

The two boys look at each other grinning… oh were they going to get some mileage out of this little discovery.

* * *

**Every so often**

"let me see." Her leader began as he saw her grasp her badly bandaged wound in pain. Artemis swatted his hand away… she didn't like to be touched, it was an instinct he was aware of but it always hurt him for some reason.

"I can take care of this myself." She answered stoically. She hated feeling vulnerable… and that's all the alantian did to her. his concerned eyes sickened and touched her at same time. She was a fighter! She did not need to be cuddled like a child! … but… she knew he meant well, Kaldur always meant well.

"it's on your right arm, last time I checked you were not ambidextrous, it be a good idea to let me treat it." He offered softly. He placed his hand on her left shoulder, this time she allowed the contact for a moment as she drowned herself in his eyes. She always felt the storm inside her mind calm when he was with her.

"it's a scratch." She stated, softly lifted his hand off her shoulder, their hands remained clasped together for a second long than they should have.

his hand was smooth yet calloused from his few years of training… the feel of his skin… it felt foreign … but it felt right at same time.

the minute she noticed her strange musing she dropped his hand as if it burned.

"then why are you being so hesitant?" He asked confused by her rigidness.

"I …" the archer paused trying to think of a good excuse, she certainly couldn't tell him the truth: that the idea of him being so closer and tender with her made her feel more uncomfortable than anything on god's earth!

"that's what I thought now come on, this will take 15 minutes in the infirmary tops." He voiced taking her by the hand trying to lead her with him. She snatched back her hand awakening from her ridiculous thoughts.

"Kaldur, I don't need your help, I am not some damsel in distress." She shouted with blushing red cheeks.

"is that what this is about? The fact that I'm a man." The atlantian asked in disbelief. "So I guess superboy's another helpless damsel since he's letting Wally take care of his wounds?"

"it's not about that." She retorted trying to create some distance between them. Her heart was beating faster… damn it was she really this weak?...

"then what is it?" he asked genuinely concern for his friend.

"I just like to be left alone." She roughly explained letting out a frustrated sigh. " why can't you just let me be?" she begged hoping he'd give her, her space.

"what kind of leader would I be if left one of my teammates unattended?" he replied with his own question. "15 minutes… I promise." He finished looking her with those dazzling blue eyes of his… "damn him." she thought trying not to turn red. The archer let out a defeated sigh.

"15…" she agreed in low hoarse voice. "that's all you're getting."

"more than enough." He replied, once again taking her by the hand. This sort of intimacy was so strange to her… however it also felt nice… perhaps she could allow herself this sort of weakness…

The atlantian gave her a smile that made her heart stop.

…but only every so often.

* * *

**Laughter**

"so basically your part fish?" the archer ignorantly stated, after Kaldur had given her a very long winded explanation about how his powers worked. She gently poured more tea into her cup and awaited his response.

"no."he sighed taking a sip of the hot tea she'd prepared for them. "I really don't think it's that complicated." She rolled her eyes taking a bite out one of the cookies Megan had made, she was really improving with her culinary skills.

"uh huh, well for argument's sake, run this little explanation by me again." She asked in a somewhat amusing voice, a strange tone for the usually serious archer. She saw him draw in a deep breath and stopped him. "a shorter version, perhaps?" she added to the atlatian's annoyance. At the sight of his furrowed brows she let out what might resembled a giggle.

"my gills."he emphasized slowly, unzipping the top of his collar to expose his neck. the archer traced his neck to the small part of his exposed chest with her eyes, she tried not to turn too red."Extract oxygen from water which allow me harbor in the ocean." He finished.

"yeah gills, like a fish!" she stressed with a half a cookie still in her mouth, she covered it remembering her manners.

"fish cannot survive without water. I can, I'm amphibious." Kaldur corrected zipping up his jacket much to her disappointment.

"so… you're like a frog?"she replied in confusion. Kaldur resisted the urge to facepalm.

"yes artemis I'm exactly like a frog…" he stated in a sarcastic voice. "in fact you might not want to stand too close, I might give you warts."

She laughed, it was a rare honor just to be able to make her smile… to steal a laugh from the archer seemed like a miracle. He let out his own smile, proud of his accomplishment. The archer rolled her eyes as she gave him a soft shove before pouring him more tea.

"be serious, you goof." She scowled stealing a cookie from his plate. He tried to stop her but she was too quick, she bit it tauntingly. The hero sighed she really was a handful.

unbeknown to Kaldur, from that day on Artemis had become especially tender to frogs.

END!

Hope you guys liked it and as always FOR THE SAKE OF MY FRAGILE NERD HEART **REVIEEEEWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello!**_

_**First to each and every one of you who reviewed I just gotta say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Even if this is a complete crack fic it's so nice to see people willing to read and appreciate it!**_

_**omg ep 7 Denial... the producers are totally hinting at artemisxwally, even Nelson was like "find yourself a spitfire, one that won't let you get away with anything... for example-"  
we all know we was not hinting at megan, he had only met artemis, therefore... ugh it's probably gonna cannon...**_

i don't hate the pairing, i mean it's sorta cute...  
i was just really psyched for kaldurxartemis

omg when artemis caught kaldur before he fell in the lava! I SQUEALED LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!

now in my right mind, i accessed that it was just the most logical thing to do, megan caught wally, superboy was too far,and can take care of himself, but poor kaldur was conviently closer and vulnerable.

BUT!

in my shipper mind i went nuts saying "SHE CAUGHT HIM, CAUSE SHE LOVES HIM! ROAARRRR!

_**Ugh anyways sorta phsyched for the next Episode… I say sorta cause it looks like Kaldur's getting a girl and it ain't Artemis buutttt…. I am physched to see the producers address the fact that underneath all his seriousness he is just a 16 yr old , who can have a crush!**_

_**So hope the chicks not a bitch and hope you guys like the 3 new oneshots!**_

_**AND PLEASE REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW! And NO FLAMES!**_

**Appropriate**

"you were staring." She stated poking his chest. The atalantian let out a nervous, apologetic look.

"I didn't- I mean it is not what you are thinking." He defended. She let out a mocking laugh, Kaldur looked away in shame.

"Calm down. I said you were staring, not leering." She replied shooting a glare to Wally, who was trying to chat it up with Miss M. "unlike Kid Mouth over there."

"he is quite indiscreet." Kaldur agreed. She set her gaze back on him, along with that taunting Cheshire grin of hers.

"you weren't too sly yourself." She teased much too his dismay. "so… you liked my new outfit?" cocking her hip to the side, striking a small pose. Kaldur cleared his throat as his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"it… it suits you." he complimented as respectful as possible. Artemis let out a small pout unhappy with his prudent comment.

"what is this the 40s? you can say I look hot, you know." She taunted very aware of her beauty and the fact he was aware of it too. He gave her a disapproving scowl.

"I don't think that's an appropriate way to address my teammate." He retorted having been raised to respect and appreciate woman, not to drool over them like a dog. She removed the little space that defined their personal bubbles and stood about an inch away from his face, her hand laid on his sculpted chest. Kaldur froze up unprepared for the sudden breach of personal space.

"I don't think the way you were looking at me was very appropriate …" she reminded with her smoldering blue eyes and her malicious grin. "Not that it bothered me." She added making it clear his interest was requited.

She liked to play games… he reminded himself. it was best stray from women like her, he scanned her voluptuous form for a moment, no matter how much his eyes wanted to follow. He gently removed her hand off him and took a step back getting some much needed space.

"I'm sure you'd much rather hear praise from superboy." He retorted crossing his arms in an annoyance. Her eyes lit up much to his surprise. Yes, she had found the boy of steel to be quite the babe, however the atlantian had caught her eye as well and the idea of him being jealous… made this much more interesting.

"you're so jealous and besides…" she teased placing her hands on her hips. "I told you, I like to keep my options open." She replied scanning him much like he had been watching her, he felt his cheeks tinge red.

"you're incorrigible." He sighed walking away not giving her the satisfaction of seeing him flustered.

"I hate to see you go, but I _love_ watching you leave." She taunted in a hushed voice as she followed his sculpted backside with her wanting eyes.

**Toxic**

"so that movie sucked…" Artemis commented as the walked through the streets heading towards her apartment. She balanced herself on the concrete edgings of the streets holding her arms up for balance. This, Kaldur had learned, meant she was bored. This was not his first time taking her home, these outings of theirs were becoming a regular occurrence… Kaldur didn't know whether or not to think that was a good or bad thing.

"it was definitely not what I expected." He agreed in an apologetic voice. That was the last time he took movie suggestions from Wally.

"ugh all the movies are such make out flicks now." She complained sniffing the flower he had brought her, it seemed to fix her sour mood.

"make out flicks?" the atalantian asked in confusion, his cheeks tinged red. She let out a knowing smile.

"you know movies that are so predictable and sad the only reason you go to them is to suck-face." She explained in a matter-of-factly voice. Kaldur silently scoffed… now he knew why Wally was such a fan of the movie.

"oh… well that was certainly not my intention." He defended as his blond companion sent him a playful accusing glance. " I would have hoped the few good actors in it could have salvaged it."

"it had Vin Diesel in it… enough said." She stated in a dry voice.

"you know he was not always so bad." Kaldur defended remembering the few good roles Diesel played in the action movie marathon the boys had last year.

"you are too forgiving Kaldur, for pete sake he did that crappy movie with the whole tough baby sister thing- ugh that was sad." She retorted reliving the terrible cinematic disaster that was "the pacifier".

"wasn't that Jackie Chan?" Kaldur asked unaware of the movie, his date scoffed.

"no he was in the movie that was the rip off that on- whoa!" she stopped midsentence as a broken edge piece made her loose her footing, Kaldur was quick to catch her.

"heh sorry about that … I was- I wasn't really paying attention." Artemis apologized she mentally scowled herself for being so clumsy! What happened to all those years of training! She looked up to meet his eyes… oh… that happened.

Those glassy blue orbs of his… for slightest instant her breath stopped at sight of his tender gaze.

"it is fine…" he replied unconsciously tightening his hold on her. "as long as you are alright."

He smiled kindly at archer as he felt his heart beat quicken, why was it so hard just be friends with her? why was there always this ardent need in his heart to keep her as close as possible. He felt her place her soft hands on his face tracing his cheek bones with her delicate fingers.

"Artemis-." He called out he meant it to be in a scowling tone but it came out as tender sigh. She let her out her signature smirk, but was different it seemed almost sad. He removed her hands from his face as her touch was almost as deadly as a siren's song… but for some reason he didn't let them go.

"I'm not all that bad you know…" she joked bringing her face closer to his. He tilted his gaze away stopping her would-be kiss.

"this will not end well… not in our line of work." He explained trying to excuse his hesitation; the archer snatched her hands back and cupped his face forcing him to face her. Her eyes were filled with frustration and hurt.

"Kaldur for once… stop thinking so much." She begged crashing her lips onto his. She waited for him to push her away… it never came, only the feel of his arms tightening around her waist and his lips deepening the kiss.

Her kiss was most toxic thing he had ever been exposed to… he only hoped his immunity would stop it from seeping into his heart.

**Rise and Shine**

RINGGG-RINNGG

Kaldur heard the chime of his cell but couldn't seem to shake the sandman's spell off of him.

RINGGG-RINNGG

He groaned and tossed off the light sheet he was cocooned in… he was still not used sleeping the way land-dwellers did but he was learning, he looked to his left as the form of his blond nymph was traced by the multiple sheets she was incased in, her golden locks were cascaded all over her lone pillow… she was the only reason he's forsaken the comfort his beloved sea.

"hello, okay-okay, wally slow down…" he threw his head back in annoyance, what he would give to be in the depths of ocean slumbering sweetly. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked out at the sun who was about to pierce the morning sky. After listening to the speedster's long given rant, he replied.

"I understand, do not worry I will arrive promptly at 7:00 as per schedule." His voice was hoarse and tired. "good bye wally."

As he hung up, he heard a sleepy chuckle emerge from his lover. He raised a brow as she slowly emerged from her layer of sheets and hugged his bare back.

"you find it amusing I get no sleep?" he accused in good humor, she nestled against his smooth skin.

"a little." She admitted. "so sleep a little bit more comfortable this time?" she asked coquettishly as this was first time they had shared a bed. He took one of her hands and kissed it gently.

"in all sincerity, no… I feel remorseful for breaking your uncle's trust." He replied apologetically, his eyes were riddled with guilt. She let out her classic pout and to think she had put on her extra cute night gown for nothing!

"oh for pete's sake! all we did was sleep in the same bed." She defended.

"true, but I told him I would sleep in separate quarters." He countered, the archer tilted his head and nuzzled his nose sweetly trying to soothe him.

"well technically you did my little guppie… I just happened to wander into said quarters… " she replied tauntingly tip-toes her fingers up his arm mimicking her actions. " and enjoy some _very_ wonderful snuggle time." Her hand reached his cheek and she titled his head further to give him a gentle kiss.

"you are very skilled at twisting facts around aren't you?" he mockingly praised.

"one of my many talents." She replied, he rolled his eyes and picked her up effortlessly. "ahh! Kaldur! What are you-."

"if I do not get to sleep in neither do you." he explained with a sly grin placing her over his shoulder like sack of potatoes.

"Kaldur'Ahm you place me down this instant or heaven help me I will make you regret this!" she protested pounding her fists on his back, he opened the door with good hand and ignored her protests.

His deep laughter echoed through the hallway. "Perhaps… "he mused. " this will be a good morning after all."

**END.**

**Hope you guy liked it! And please if any of you have suggestions! I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
